superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Troop Beverly Hills (1988 film) Credits
Opening Logos 7B542EB2-6D16-4E1E-93E5-59EBF9DF551A.jpeg 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * P.I.X.A.R * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Pixar And Troublemaker Studios presents * In Association with Silver Screen Partners III * A Hyperion Pictures Kushner-Locke Production * "Troop Beverly Hills" * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Associate Producers: James Wang, David B. Mepham * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Songs by: Van Dyke Parks * Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Art Director: Brian McEntee * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Alison Clayton, David Grimes * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Mary Crawford, Alan Templeton * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Jim Ryan * Produced by: Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite, W.H. Stevens Jr. * Directed by: Jerry Rees & Richard T. Morrison Ending Credits * Vocal Characterizations * (In Order of Apperance) ** Shelley Long as Phyllis Nefler, a Beverly Hills socialite and new leader of Wilderness Girls Troop Beverly Hills. ** Craig T. Nelson as Freddy Nefler, Phyllis' entrepreneur husband and Hannah's father. ** Betty Thomas as Velda Plendor, the ruthless leader of a rival troop who despises Phyllis and her troop's Beverly Hills-attitude. She is the main antagonist of the group and wants to get rid of Troop Beverly Hills. ** Mary Gross as Annie Herman, Velda's assistant and spy, and later Phyllis' assistant. ** Karen Kopins as Lisa, Freddy Nefler's new fiancé. ** Jenny Lewis as Hannah Nefler, Phyllis and Freddy's daughter who just wants her mother to lead like a normal troop leader. She's also a skilled gymnast. ** Emily Schulman as Tiffany Honigman, the daughter of a prominent Beverly Hills plastic surgeon. ** Carla Gugino as Chica Barnfell, a stern girl who's generally left alone by her jet-setting parents. ** Aquilina Soriano as Lily Marcigan, the daughter of Dictator Bong Bong and Karina (based on Ferdinand and Imelda Marcos respectively) who rule an unspecified Southeast Asian country. ** Kellie Martin as Emily Coleman, the daughter of an unemployed actor. ** Tasha Scott as Jasmine Shakar, the outspoken daughter of a well-known boxer. ** Heather Hopper as Tessa DiBlasio, the daughter of two well-known movie directors. ** Ami Foster as Claire Sprantz, a child actress/daughter of a romance novelist and a successful lawyer. ** Audra Lindley as Frances Temple, the head leader of Los Angeles County Wilderness Girls who is often undermined by Velda. ** Stephanie Beacham as Vicki Sprantz, Claire's mother, romance novelist, and Phyllis' friend. ** Shelley Morrison as Rosa, Phyllis' maid who helps out with the troop. ** Dinah Lacey as Cleo Plendor, Velda's daughter. The two don't have much of a mother/daughter-relationship, pretty much just an army superior/soldier-one. ** Tori Spelling as Jamie, Cleo's friend who helps sabotage Troop Beverly Hills. ** Willie Garson as Bruce ** Mary Pat Gleason as Kindly Troop Leader * Additional Voices: Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Frankie Avalon, Dr. Joyce Brothers, Annette Funicello, Robin Leach, Cheech Marin, Ted McGinley, Pia Zadora * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animators: Nancy Beiman, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele * Storyboard Artists: Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, Richard T. Morrison, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Richard Petsche, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Layout Director: Timothy Deacon * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout Artists: Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Blake James, Mark Komza, Larry Leker, Richard Carl Livingston, Steve Majaury, Alex Mann, John Norton, Dave Pemberton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Robert A. Walker, Tanya Wilson * Background Director: Gordon H. Coulthart * Background Artists: Boris Gorelick, Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Sophie Lapointe, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns * Matching: Oscar Capiral Jr., Lee Vainola, Jeff Weese * Opaquer: Clayton Jacobs * Color: Ellie Hamilton * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Scene Planning: Glen Higa, Steve Segal * Xerography Checking: Karan Lee-Storr * Sound: Bob Leclair, Shalini Kelly, Tamara Smith, Andre Charette, Matthew Turpie * Supervising Sound Editors: Donald Ernst, Michael J. McDonald * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Terence Thomas, Kevin Spears, Andrea Horta * Sound Effects Editor: David J. West * Assistant Sound Editors: Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Supervising Music Editor: Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars * Foley Editor: Randal Scott Thomas * Assistant Film Editor: Shelley Hinton * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Accompanied by: The Shanghai Film Philharmonic Society * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Musical Consultant: Andrew Huggett * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Foley Artists: Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta * Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. * Re-Recording: Crawley Films * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Post Production: Clare Bambrough, Marguerite Cleinge, Malcolm Collins, Bob Deeks, Daniel Desbiens, Stephanie Duncan, Joe Fitzpatrick, Mike Fitzpatrick, Pierre Labelle, André Lavoie, John Mullens, Wendy Rockburn, François St-Amour, Rob Thompson, David Vainola, James N. Williams * Production Manager: Derek Fowler * Production Coordinator: Nancy White * Color Timer: John Nicolard * Based on the Imaginative Writings of: Hans Christian Andersen Second Unit * by Shanghai Animation Film Studio * Producer: Wang Bairong * Executive Director: Chen Mingming * Key Animators: Li Xiao, Feng Quan, Zhang Bing, Hu Tian * Animators: Pi Qiangsheng, Huang Hui, Zhang Dong, Huang Weizhong * Background Director: Liu Shaohui * Opaquer: Shi Youcheng * Checking: Qian Peiqing, Wen Pingping * Duplicating: Wei Baoxiang * Color: Yan Jingfang * Editor: Xiao Huaihai * Music Composed by: Wu Yingju * Conductor: Wang Yongje * Chinese Flute Solo: Lu Chunlin * Music Editor: Xiao Huaihai * Music Recordist: Shi Linhu * Photographer: Jing Zhicheng * Assistant to Photographer: Qian Jingxi * Production Manager: Jin Wenchang Overseas Crew * Animators: Wu Wei-Chang, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung * Effects Animators: Li I-Min, Weng Chun-Fa * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Assistant Animators: Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Inbetweeners: Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying * Background Supervisor: Yu Man-Hua * Background Artists: Yu Man-Hua, Li Kuang-Han, Kao Chien-Hua, Chen Yung-Tsung, Yu Chang-Hsieh, Li Yung-Chi, Wu Shu-Hui, Chen Chia-Liang, Lu Chiung-Hui, Hsiao Shih-Ko, Kao Yao-Te, Li Tsung-Mou * Color Models: Wang Hsun-Nien, Liu Yueh-Hsiang * Inkers: Sun Pi-Tsu, Chen Man-Ling, Hsu Shu-Chen, Wang Pi-Tsu, Liu Feng-Chiao, Chang Li-Ching, Chiu Yueh-Eh, Wang Hsiao-Mei, Sun Yueh-Kuei, Peng Mei-Ying * Painters: Chao Li-Pin, Chiang Chin-Yun, Hsiao Chuan-Yu, Wang Shu-Hua, Fang Yueh-Chin, Wu Shu-Ching, Fan Chiang Yu-Hui, Lin Chun-Feng, Chang Hsiu-Mei, Huang Shu-Yi * Airbrush: Wu Pi-Feng, Tsu Ying, Liano Shu-Feng, Lin Li-Ling, Han Ping-Hui * Xerox: Kao Mei-Ching * Camera Supervisors: Jackson Wang, Lin Chin-Yi * Camera Operators: Liu Hsing-Yuan, Shih Pai-Ting, Lin Chin-Yi, Wu Yih-Sueh, Chao Ju-Chang, Tang Jung-Tsan, Chen Shih-Hsiung, Ping Tsung-Yao, Chang Chin-Nan, Keng Yu-Fang, Kud Tung-Huang, Hsu Cheng-Wei, Chen Ming-Yi, Sung Shieh-Ming, Tang Hsiang-Yi * Editorial Coordinator: Peng Yi-Lin * Editors: Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li * Production Manager: Hseih Chun-Mo * Production Coordinators: Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham * Scene Checkers: Jo Ti-Han, Ching Shu-Yi, Chou Pao-Tsu, Chen Mei-Liang, Li Ching-Hua, Yang Yuan-Fang, Huang Yu-Hui * Final Checkers: Ma Li, Lo Yun-Fang, Hsu Yu-Mei, Wu Yin-Tsu, Fei Wen-Wan, Chien Mei-Hua, Hu Pei-Hui, Hsu Jo-Chien, Peng Yu-Chih, Tou Yu-Ling * Translators: Yeh Shu-Wen, Li Hsiang-Yun, Ho Wan-Yu, Wu Ming-Li, Chiu Wan-Ling * Production Assistant: Tsai Ting-Ting * Camera Boys: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung Main Theme Song * "Make It Big" ** Written by Bill House, Mike Love and Terry Melcher ** Performed by The Beach Boys * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Inc., Taipei, Tawian, Republic of China, Global Communications Corp., Tokyo, Japan * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. Titles * Supervisor: Bill Kroyer * Designer: John Kricfalusi * Animators: Kent Butterworth, Mike Kazaleh, John Kricfalusi, Jim Smith, Eric Stefani * Layout Artists: John Kricfalusi, Jim Smith * Additional Animator: Jon McClenahan * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Kirby® is the registered trademark of the Scott & Fetzer Company, Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A. All Rights Reserved * Special Thanks to TDK Core Company, Ltd. * The Movie is for Boris Gorelick (1912–1984) * Produced in association with The CTV Television Network, Ltd. * Produced with the participation of The Ontario Film Development Corporation and Produced with the participation of Téléfilm Canada * Co-Produced by Crawleys Animation Inc. and Shanghai Animation Film Studio for Animated Investments II, Inc. * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Original Soundtrack Album Available on: MCA Records Compact Discs and Cassettes * Color by Technicolor® * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. 18F264A7-F9B2-48F6-931D-3885E1FB1ABD.jpeg * No. 29372 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXXVIII Pixar Pictures, Troublemaker Studios and Hyperion-Kushner-Locke · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png * Troublemaker Studios * P.I.X.A.R Category:Shanghai Animation Film Studio Category:Crawleys Animation Inc. Category:Atkinson Film-Arts Category:Animated Investments Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Ontario Film Development Corporation Category:Téléfilm Canada Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Rated G Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation